Dragon Destined
by SaiyanTrunks97
Summary: Rizu Zilant, daughter of Lance Zilant, Champion of Johto, and Crystal Flourite, has returned home. Vegeta has followed the wizard-saiyan hybird, bent on destroying her life. Ashura looking to destroy Lance to get rid of Crystal's blood. Can the duoo survive when all they have left to protect is each other?
1. Dragon Destined

Chapter 1: Dragon Destined

An explosion in Blackthrone gained the eyes and ears of Blackthrone's gym leader, Claire Zilant. She knew some thing was wrong when she heard an explosion back in the Dragon Den. No one beside the clan was allowed back there, and no one beside her and her Grandfather, the clan elder and leader, was in Blackthrone.

So she ran towards the Dragon Den, hoping to catch the person and turn him or she into the police for trying to hurt the Dragon-type Pokemon. And, no one messed with Dragon-types, unless they wanted to die a painful death.

She ran off into the den and was shocked by what she saw. She saw her niece and Lance's daughter, Rizu, unconscious on the ground. She was bloody and gasping for air. But what startled her was Rage, Lance's Gyarados, was trying to kill her.

"Kingdra! Protect her!" Claire shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

Kingdra popped out of its Pokeball and protected Rizu with a Hydro Pump. Claire ran over to Rizu. Kneeling beside her. She was gasping in short breathes, her body shaking uncontrollably. Claire growled, glaring up at the Gyarados. She couldn't believe Rage would do this. She knew that by looks, Rizu looked like her mother, Crystal. But by her actions, she was like Lance. She never backed down if someone threatened her family, or any one she loved.

"Kingdra, Ice Beam." Claire ordered

On command, Kingdra froze the Water-type. She looked around and hissed. None of the other clan members had rushed over when they had heard the explosion. So now she would have to rush to get Rizu to the Pokemon Center, and into care quickly.

"Rizu, I know this will hurt. But be brave." Claire whispered, kissing the child's head.

She slid her arms under Rizu's body and lifted her. The scent of blood hit her like a running train. She growled and started running. But as she ran out, it had started pouring, like the Dragon gods themselves were crying over the child's condition.

"Lady Claire!" someone shouted

Claire looked and saw one of her Grandfather's executives, Drago, running up to her. His coal black eyes widened as he took in the sight of the shaking Rizu in her arms.

"Oh my god! Lady Rizu!" Drago cried

"Take her the Pokemon Center. I need to call Sir Lance." Claire said, even though saying _Sir Lance_ burned her mouth.

"Of course!" Drago shouted

He took Rizu into his arms and ran off, sliding his cloak off and using it to keep the child safe from the pouring rain. Claire looked up at raining sky.

"Lance, what will you say? Your daughter, the one Grandfather says is the supposed _Dragon Destined_ child, has returned from being missing for six years." she whispered

* * *

Lance looked up from his paper work when his Pokegear began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw it said _Claire_ He picked it up and answered.

"Hey. What's up Claire?" he said, sitting back. "I haven't heard from you in forever. How's Blackthrone and being gym leader?"

"Your daughter has returned. She's in the Pokemon Center being cared for as we speak. Rage attacked her. I don't know how she got here but she is back. And Rage tried to kill her. I thought you would like to know." Claire said

Lance blinked. Was Claire telling him the truth? Rizu was back?! He smiled, his heart feeling like 10 thousand pounds had been taken off of it. He had searched all of Johto and Kanto for her and had no luck. But, she was back home. His baby was back home and was gonna be safe!

"I'll be right there! Draco and me will come see her!" he said, not thinking at all.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt. You are her father. But be fast. Nurse Joy said she needs her rest." Claire said

"Nurse Joy said I could stay awake until I get to talk to daddy for a while." a weak voice said in the back ground.

Lance blinked. She sounded horrible, like she was dying. Lance felt his heart squeeze at the thought of Rizu dying. His heart still couldn't let go of Crystal's death after six years. But, she was his closest

friend, his shoulder to lean on, his baby's mother, and his wife.

"Ri, don't push yourself. I can come tomorrow if I need to." Lance said

"No. I want to see you. I've missed you so much." the weak voice responded

"Okay. I'll be there in a little while. Don't push yourself. Lance whispered

"Okay." the voice responded

Lance hung up and got up, stretching. He walked put, and was stared at by Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen; the Elite 4. But he ignored them as he walked by, running up to Draco and taking off into the sky, toward Blackthrone.

* * *

Rizu opened her eyes as she sensed something coming towards her. She knew it was her dad and closed her eyes again. She yawned and regretted it when her body ached.

She knew her body would heal in a few days, but she hated being put on bed rest. She wanted to run into her dad's arms and have him tell her everything was going to be okay. But, she'd have to just take him petting her hair if he still did that.

The door opened quietly, or Lance tried to be quite. Rizu's super saiyan hearing was too good for her not to hear the door sliding across the floor. Lance smiled as he walked in, and Rizu's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Otou-san" she cried

In a flash, she was Lance's arms. He blinked. One second she was laying in the bed and the next she was in his arms. Had he missed her move?

"Uh, Rizu?" he said

"Sorry. I haven't seen you in forever and I couldn't help myself." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"No. I was talking bout you being in the bed one second and the next your in my arms. How did you do that?" he asked

"Oh. Well, it's a long story." she said, looking down.

"I have all day. And you've had six years to figure out how to tell me how you survived six years on your own. You were a four year old and are now ten years old and still alive. No one can do that." he said

"Well, I traveled dimensions. Using my magic in some, with help from others in some. Remember Uncle Fai?" she said

"Yeah." he said

"He suppressed my magic cause I was with him for two years. My magic kept going crazy and I couldn't control it. So he used his own to seal mine away. Since that was my only way to defend myself, his traveling partner, Kurogane, taught me how to use a sword. And it was fun, and I became a skilled swords master. I miss Kurogane and Fai-oji-san, but he gave me a copy of his sword.

"After being with Fai-oji-san and Kurogane, I went to this world where they hunted down dragon balls and meet these kids. All three of them were the reincarnation of a god. Lunata, or Luna as they called her, was the reincarnation of a moon goddess. Vegeta, or Geta as they called him, was the reincarnation of a war god. Kakarrot, or Goku as they called him, was the reincarnation of the Earth God. But I was almost killed when I tried to block an energy blast from Vegeta. It bounced off my sword and hit me in the chest. Since my magic was cut off, I couldn't heal myself. So Vegeta and Luna each gave me a bit of there blood. I healed up automatically and decided to come back here. There, in that world, I was there for four years. One for the war they had and three so I could learn to speak again since, due to their language being blood linked, I couldn't speak." Rizu explained

Lance pulled her into his arms, kissing her head.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ri. You made me feel like I had nothing to fight for. Please dont do that again." he whispered

"I wont. I promise." she said, hugging him back.

She collapsed from exhaustion in the next seconds. Lance laughed and picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her head, smiling as he pushed a blonde bang out of her eyes.

She looked a lot like Crystal. Same blonde hair, crystal blue eyes. Thin frame. But her facial features were similar to his, and the way she acted mimicked him perfectly. Everyone in their clan said she was him, only as a girl, and sometimes he agreed.

"Sleep and rest well, Rizu. I love you. But I have to go find your mother's killer. I will kill him for what he did to her." he whispered

And with that, Lance left the room and Blackthrone. Gone to find the man who had taken his and

Rizu's family member. The one who was in charge of Team Rocket. The same man, who had a Pokemon blast him in the chest when he was only thirteen; Ashura. The very man he hated more than Team Rocket itself.

* * *

A young crimson haired boy looked up as he walked into the pokemon center. He was exhausted and needed to rest. But, he heard a beeping sound. He followed the sound and stared into the emergency room at Rizu, who was now fast asleep. The beeping sound was the sound of her steady heart rate on the monitor.

"I hope she's okay. Most people don't make it when they come here for things like that." the boy whispered

He went off to find a room to stay in, a Sneasel following him. He yawned as he found a room. And as he hit the pillows, his Sneasel curled up next to his head on the pillow, he was out like a light. His silver eyes closing and his crimson red hair falling over his eyes like a shield. Covering his eyes and face from anyone that would dare to look at him.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter 1~! Rizu is back to take on her very own Pokemon journey and has her father to back her up. Rizu's mother's killer works with Team Rocket. But also tried to kill her papa. Hmm... Who could it be?**

**Rizu: Stop teasing the humans.**

**Fine.**

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Fly Away Pidgey!

Chapter 2: Fly Away Pidgey!

Rizu had recovered in 2 days, having had a good night rest and was able to go back to her journey that was planned to starts that exact week. Which to her, seemed very creepy.

She walked towards the lab in New Bark City and heard a kid calling for help. She rushed over and saw him. He was trapped in a tree with some Pokemon at the bottom.

"Are you okay?!" she called

"No! These Pokemon attacked me when I was training my Pidgey! But she ran off when these guys showed up! She's only a baby and I'm scared she's been hurt!" he cried

"I'll looked for her! Don't worry!" she shouted

She yanked her bag off her shoulder and grabbed the Love Ball containing her Eevee, Fluffy.

"Come on out Fluffy!" she called, throwing the ball up.

Fluffy appeared on the field. Her eyes, instead of being a chocolate color, were a light blue. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Fluffy! Use Tackled on those wild Pokemon!" she ordered

Fluffy ran, and using her shoulder, smacked the wild Pokemon out of the way. The only one that stood up to Fluffy's Tackles was a Pidgeotto.

"Okay. Lets try a Quick Attack, Fluffy!" she called

Faster than normal trainers would say for an Eevee, Fluffy rushed the Pidgeotto and took out its left leg, causing it to fall over.

"Nice shot! Okay! Go Pokeball!" she shouted, throwing a Pokeball at the weakened Pidgetto.

The Pokeball wobbled a little bit, shaking while trying to get the Pokemon. Then it stopped, saying the Pokemon had been caught. Rizu smiled, running over to the Pokeball.

"Yes! I caught a Pidgeotto!" she cheered

"Eevee ee!" Fluffy cheered

"Okay. Star Flyer! Come on out!" she shouted, throwing up the Pokeball.

Star Flyer landed on her shoulder. Rizu smiled and looked at the little boy.

"What did you Pidgey look like?" she asked

"She was a light brown, unlike others. And she has a ribbon around her left ankle." the boy said

"Okay. Star Flyer. Go patrol the skies for her while we go on foot." she said

"Pidgeo!" Star Flyer responded, taking off into the sky.

Rizu looked around and then started floating. She helped the little boy down. He stared at the ground and the fainted Pokemon. Rizu smiled, gently, setting the boy on his feet and turning to Fluffy.

"Return." she said, holding up the Love Ball.

Fluffy went inside of her Pokeball. She turned to the boy.

"My name is Rizu Zilant. What's your's?" she said

"Josh. What was that Pokemon you used?" he asked

"I'm glad I was able to help you, Josh. Now, lets go find your Pidgey." she said, smiling.

Josh blinked. He had remembered seeing the Johto Championship when he was 4. And there was a

little girl that had run up to the Champion, Lance, when he had won. She smiled just like him and the little girl. And her hair was the same shade.

"Excuse, ma'am. Is it, by any chance, you're related to Champion Lance?" Josh asked

"Yeah. I'm his daughter. I love being around this place so, I know New Bark pretty well." she said

"Just wondering. Cause when you smile. You look like him. Just with short blonde hair and being a girl." Josh said

"That's okay. So, what's your Pidgey's name?" she asked

"Beauty. I named her that cause she's a beautiful girl." he said

"That's a wonderful name since she is one of a kind." she said. "Beauty! Come out girl!"

"Beauty! The bad Pokemon are gone! Come out!" Josh called

* * *

The duo had been looking for Beauty for about 6 hours now and had no luck. Rizu sighed and pulled out her Pokegear.

"Okay. It's noon. Would you like to stop and eat? I have a lunch packed and wouldn't mind sharing it." she said

"Don't you think we should focus on finding Beauty? She could be injured." he said

"Yeah, you're right." she said

"Pidgeo!" Star Flyer screeched, landing on Rizu's shoulder.

"Did you find Beauty?" she asked

"Pidgeo pidge." Star Flyer responded

"Lead the way, girl!" Rizu cheered

Star Flyer took off, Josh and Rizu following her. Rizu stared in horror as she saw where Beauty was. She was in a tree that was leaning over the edge of a cliff. Josh suppressed a scream as he watched a Noctowl advance on her.

"Please! Do something! It'll kill her!" he cried

But before he knew it, Beauty fell from the tree. But a flash of red, yellow and black caught her. Rizu fell into the water, shielding the small bird with her body.

"No!" Josh screamed

He ran to the edge and looked around. Rizu was no where to be seen. He whimpered. She had died saving his Pidgey.

"I'm so sorry you had to die to save her." he whispered

The water bubbled and a Dragonite popped its head out of the water, cradling Rizu's head. Josh stared in shock as it flew up and landed in front of him. Beauty flew into Josh's arms. Josh squeaked as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lance standing there.

"C-C-Champion Lance?!" he shouted

Lance smiled. Rizu's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the Dragonite.

"So I guess Koga told you about the attack of wild Pokemon, dad?" she said, looking at him.

"No. He said he had talked to you and you were looking for a lost Pidgey. Karen made me come find you. Are you okay?" Lance said

"Yep. Josh I'm glad I was able to help you find your Pidgey," Rizu said, hopping from Draco's arms. "Gotta go!"

With those words, she ran off. Lance climbed onto Draco's back and was gone in a few seconds. Josh smiled sweetly at his Pidgey.

"We'll train, so one day we can be as brave as Rizu." he said

"Pidgey!" Beauty cheered

* * *

Rizu looked up when she found a nice place to camp out. She smiled and threw up the Loveball and Pokeball into the air.

"Come on out guys!" she cheered

Star Flyer and Fluffy popped out of their balls. Star Flyer landed on Rizu's shoulder. She smiled and petted her beak.

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" she asked

"Pidgeo." Star Flyer answered

"Lets see what my pokedex says about you." she said

She pulled out her pokedex and held it in front of Star Flyer. It read "_Pidgeotto, the bird Pokemon. _

Pidgeotto uses its claws to capture its prey."

"Okay. We need to get going. I need to get to Cherry Grove so I can get some thing from Koga. And I bet you guys want to rest now, don't you?" she said

"Pidgeo." Star Flyer said

"Ee." Fluffy said

"Okay. We can take a break tonight. But we might have to pull double time tomorrow so we can get to Cherry Grove. Got it?" she said

"Pidgeo!" Star Flyer shouted

"Eevee!" Fluffy shouted

"Okay. Lets take a break." she said

And with that, the trio set up camp and rested. Star Flyer nestled up against Rizu's side and Fluffy curled up on her lap. Both Pokemon were asleep before Rizu, who was sending a message to Lance.

Thanks for saving me today dad. I know it seems weird that I needed to be saved, but I didn't think when I jumped to save the Pidgey. I know it was stupid and I could have died, but I remember you told me to what ever it took to protect Pokemon, no matter what might be happening. I love you a lot and hope you are resting well.

Rizu

She closed her Pokegear, and like her Pokemon, soon fell into a deep sleep. One with color images of her family and friends. The ones she left behind in other wolrds, and the ones who had died to save her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. Why does the child of a dragon clan have an Eevee as a starter? Because I though Rizu would be coll if she had an Eevee. And she's getting a Piddeotto so she can fly later.**

**Please read and Review**


	3. Poison Lessons

Chapter 3: Poison Lessons

Rizu walked into the Cherry Grove Pokemon Center. A girl with spiky purple hair ran up to her. Rizu blinked, thinking Koga had been turned into a little girl. But as he walked up to stand behind the purple hair girl, her curiosity started getting worst.

"This is my daughter Jasmine, Rizu. She is the leader in Fushia City." Koga said

"Hello Jasmine. My name is Rizu. I'm your dad's boss' daughter." Rizu said, smiling a sweet smile.

"I know that silly! We meet when we were both four! We use to act like ninjas!" Jasmine said, giggling.

"Okay, girls. I need to give you something Rizu." Koga said

Rizu looked up at him. Her blue eyes held confusion and joy. Koga reached into his own bag and pulled out a small plastic bag. He handed it to her.

"What's in here?" Rizu asked, looking at the bag confused. "It's heavy."

"It has potions and antidotes. I asked Karen what was given to you. And she said you baka of a father forgot to put in some potions and antidotes. So, I came here and bought some, and Jasmine came along." Koga explained

"Thanks! These will work fine!" Rizu said, smiling again.

Koga stared. He could have sworn he had heard Lance, when he was her age, say that same thing. He shook his head, and stared at Rizu. She still had her usual blue eyes and blonde hair. Not ginger hair and gold eyes.

"Koga, I'm really thankful. Have you heard from dad?" Rizu said

"No. Once I talked to him after he rescued you, no one has heard from him since." Koga answered

"Oh, well I'm heading to Violet City to get my first gym badge. Wish me luck." Rizu said, running off

"Good luck!" Jasmine cheered, waving good bye.

Koga waved, then frowned. Her seemed to be lost in thought from what Jasmine could see. But what Koga was remembering was when Crystal had came to the Plateau with an injured Lance.

* * *

_"Please! Open up! He'll die if you don't!" a blonde haired girl cried_

_A younger Koga opened the gates. He stared at the girl, then his eyes widened as he saw the_

_injured boy who was being supported by her. His chest had been blasted through with what looked like a Hyper Beam. And he was bloody all over._

_"What happened to him?" Koga asked, calm_

_"We were attacked by Team Rocket Members on Mount Silver! He pushed me out of the way and took the blast for me! Please! If you don't hurry, he'll die!" she cried_

_"Ma'am, please calm down. Tell me your names so I can call any family members you have so they can come see the two of you." Koga said_

_"My name is Crystal Flourite and I have no family members! His name is Lance Zilant! Please! Hurry! He'll die!" Crystal cried_

_Koga took Lance in his arms. Lance hissed slightly and opened his eyes. Koga stared as he noticed the golden eyes looking at him were hazy with death. He growled and took off down the hall way, Crystal behind him._

_It took Koga, Agetha and Bruno six hours to calm down Lance's heart rate to the point they could mess with his wounds. And for his body to take the medicine, took him three hours. Once he was under, surgery began to save the thirteen year old's life. Crystal stayed out in the hallway with Claire and Lance's grandfather. Claire paced and Grandfather rubbed Crystal's shoulders, telling her Lance would've done the same thing if it was Claire's life on the line._

_"But he's gonna die! He was blasted through the chest with a full power Hyper Beam! No one has ever survived that before! I'll lose the one person I love more than anything!" Crystal cried_

_"Cry-chan!" a little boy cried_

_Crystal looked up as a little boy with the same blonde hair ran into her arms. She began to cry harder as she held him close. She looked up at the black haired man standing against the wall. She smiled._

_"Ashura, thank you for bring Fai here. I really need the emotional support right now." Crystal said_

_"You're welcome, Crystal." Ashura said_

_"Will he be okay? Is he gonna die?" Fai asked, looking up at Crystal._

_Crystal smiled at the 5 year old in her arms. Fai always knew when she was sad. Even right before she left so she could come to this world and she left him with __Ashura._

_"He'll be fine, I hope, Fai-kitty. I really hope." Crystal said, kissing Fai's head._

_"You wont be okay since we lost Yuui too. When this boy dies, you'll lose another person you love." Fai said, staring back at Crystal with aqua blue eyes._

_"I'll be fine. I still have you." Crystal said, ruffling his hair._

_Koga walked put, Agetha behind him. Agetha smiled weakly, but had hope in her eyes._

_"He'll be fine. He's resting right now, but he wants to see you, Crystal." Agetha said_

"_Okay. Come along, Fai. I want you to come meet him. Excuse you please come in with us, to explain how he got here." Crystal said_

_"Yes. And my name is Koga." Koga said_

_Crystal stood up taking Fai's hand and walking behind Koga as he lead them to a room. Lance was sitting propped up against the pillows. He smiled weakly when he saw Crystal._

_"Good, you're okay. And who's the little boy with you? He looks like you." Lance said_

_"I'm glad you're okay Lance. And this is my little brother, Fai. Say hi Fai." Crystal said_

_"Hi." Fai said, hiding behind Crystal._

_"Heh heh. Ow. No need to be shy, kid. I'm not gonna bite. I'm just hurt right now. It's thanks to your big sister I'm alive. Right, Crys?" Lance said_

_"Yeah. I save you sorry butt after I chased Giovanni off. I hate him so much. I'm glad you're gonna be okay, Lance. I don't know what I would do with out you." Crystal said_

"I would say the same thing to you if you were sitting here. Actually, I need to talk to you in private. Could your little brother and the man leave?" Lance said

_"Fai-kitty, go hang out with Ashura while I talk to Lance, kay?" Crystal said_

_"Uh-huh." Fai said_

_Fai and Koga walked out, but Koga hid beside the wall._

_"What do you need to talk about Lance?" Crystal said_

_"I see how you react around Fai. You're protective and I love that about you. I'm glad that no matter what goes on, you always stay over protective of the ones you love. So that's why I want to know, that when I'm older, and able to protect you, if you will be my wife. I swear I'll protect you know matter what." Lance said_

Koga snapped back to reality when Jasmine pulled on his sleeve. He looked at her.

"You need to get back to the Plateau and I need to go to Fushia." Jasmine said

"Ah." Koga said

He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Behave." he said

"I know." she said

He watched as she ran off. He looked back at the directions that Rizu had run off in. He had finally realized where he had since her looks from. She acted and looked like Fai, Crystal's baby brother. He smiled.

"Good luck, Rizu Flourite. Or as you go by your father's name, Rizu Zilant." he said

And like Jasmine and Rizu, Koga took off to get back to what he had to do. Which was keep the Plateau safe while Lance was gone.


	4. Speedy Like a Crobat

Chapter 4: Speedy Like Crobat?

Rizu walked through the woods, her feet carrying her towards the next route that would lead her to Violet City, and her first Gym Battle. She knew it was a Flying-Type Gym and would use Star Flyer and Fluffy.

Fluffy's ear twitched and it spun to glare at the bushes. Rizu stopped, but soon jumped back, dodging a Hydro Pump. She did three flips and landed in a crouched warrior's position. She glared, her eyes becoming cold blues.

"Who's there?!" she shouted

A Flamethrower rushed her and she moved, a red, black and yellow blur appearing where she was. She jumped towards Fluffy, grabbing her Eevee. But soon jumped into the air as a Thunderbolt almost hit her.

'Why am I being attacked?' she thought

A rush of blue alerted her and she moved, a Steel Wing destroying the right half of her jacket. The Golbat rushed towards her again, another set of Steel Wing started. Rizu moved out of the way, taking off in the direction of the Plateau, returning Fluffy as she flew.

She looked back and was confused when she no longer saw a Golbat chasing her. But she didn't have time to think when a Crobat smashed it's wings into her chest, knocking the breathe out of her. She fell towards the ground, the mountains closing in.

She shook her head and took off, leaving the Crobat in the dust. She flew, trying to escape the Crobat, but couldn't seem to shake it. She smiled as she saw the Indigo Plateau arriving under her.

'Time for some free style flying.' she thought

She smirked and plummeted like a rocket, the Crobat following her. She flew through the open doors and skid to a halt, running through the halls. She skid, pivoted and ran down the hall, smirking as the Crobat smashed into the walls, but soon followed her.

'So you're still kicking eh?' she thought and kicked up the speed.

She ran past Karin, Will, Bruno, and Koga, them seeing a flash of colors. Followed by a Crobat. Rizu knew one thing she could do, and knew who to find; Lance's Dragonite, Draco.

* * *

Lance sat outside, his Pokémon playing in the grass since they had finished training. He smiled as he watched Drigon try to stop Draco and Ragon from fighting. But just as he was about to get up, a flash of movement rushed pass him, causing him to yelp and the air to be moved around. A Crobat stopped a few feet from the blur who he had realized was Rizu. She smiled, and whistled, using 2 fingers, getting the attention of the dragons in her range.

"Draco! Dragon Pulse the Crobat!" she called

Draco ignored her, turning away from the child. Lance and Rizu fell over, shocked by the Dragonite's reaction.

"Draco! Help her!" Lance shouted

Draco ignored the girl and continued to fight with Ragon. A boy with red hair and silver eyes

walked out of the woods, a Weavile on his shoulder. He threw a Pokeball and a Feraligatr popped out. A boy with black hair and indigo blue eyes walked out to stand beside the first boy. He had a Cynderquil on his shoulder.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump." the red headed boy said

On command, the Feraligatr blasted the Crobat with water, knocking it out in a one-hit KO. The smaller boy glared at the red head as he returned his Feraligatr.

"You jerk! I wanted to beat it!" the black haired boy shouted

"I defeated it cause you would carry out the fight even after you won. You are like your brother in more than one way." the red head said

Rizu stared at the duo. The red head wore a long black and red jacket with light purple pants. To finish it, he wore knee high black boots. But the small feature she noticed was the black gloves he wore on his hands. His eyes, as she looked into them, were a silver color, an odd color she thought.

The boy wore a long sleeve shirt with a hood and black and white shorts. He wore goggles around his neck and had on sneakers. On his back was a backpack, one that looked like and older version she had seen. He wore a hat on his head backwards and pushed his bangs over to cover his right eyes.

"Rizu, met Silver and Indigo. They are here to help you with your journey. Well, Indigo is also here to go on his own, so you two can be sparring buddies I guess." Lance said, scratching his head awkwardly.

Rizu's eyes narrowed at the boys. She knew the red head was skilled by the fact he had a Feraligatr and a Weavile. But the boy seemed weak to her. He only had a Cynderquil.

"I don't see how they will help me. I have a Pidgeotto, Eevee and a Rattata and the black haired boy only has a Cynderquil." Rizu said

"I am not weak!" the black haired boy shouted, clenching his fist at Rizu. "You snot nose little girl!"

In a second, the boy was pinned on his back, one of his arms pinned behind his back and his face in the dirt. He growled, glaring at Rizu.

"I know you are. Just by your team." she said, and released the boy. She walked back to stand beside Lance, her eyes shifting back to blue. The red headed boy took notice of the action.

"The red head is Silver. And the black haired boy is the younger brother of Gold. His name is Indigo." Lance said

"Silver. It's nice to meet you." Rizu said, nodding in his direction. "But for you, Indigo, I don't know what to say about you."

"Why you!" Indigo shouted

Silver knocked the younger boy on the head, his left eye twitching. Silver looked at Rizu, his eyes blank.

"So you are Rizu Zilant? And your father is the dragon boy of Johto/Kanto?" Silver said

"Yes." Rizu said

"Nice to meet you. We will leave in the morning to get you back on track." Silver said

"Who are you to push me around, ginger?!" Rizu shouted

Lance knocked the blonde on the head. Rizu growled, rubbing her head. She felt her tail twitch around her waste and wasn't too happy to keep it a secret. Indigo burst out laughing, tears rolling down is cheeks.

"Okay, that was funny!" the boy laughed

"I'll show you fun when I blast your brains out!" Rizu shouted, throwing her hands back.

But before she could form the ki, she was grabbed around the waist and dragged inside. She cursed in Saiyajin, Indigo blinking as she screamed.

* * *

Lance laid beside Rizu, gently playing with the strands of blonde hair. Rizu smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her head in Lance's hand, enjoying the warmth from his hand. Lance smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Her skin was still soft, like her mother's. But her skin also had a foreign taste to it. Something he couldn't place. But he just smiled, knowing his baby was safe. And to prove his point, Rizu snuggled up into his chest. Lance smiled, kissed her head and fell asleep. Rizu smiled.

'Guess it's a good thing I didn't tell dad I could read his mind. All I need to do is be able to make contact with skin.' she thought

She snuggled deeper into Lance's chest, happy she still felt protected in his arms. And she too fell asleep, listening to the water near by and the whistling of the wind; something she learned to hear from the very boy she had ran from; Vegeta.

* * *

**So Rizu starts to finally think about Vegeta again. How sweet. Even though they share a dark secret together.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fiery Memories

Indigo yawned as Silver, Rizu and him walked towards the route near New Bark, He was tired, mostly due to the fact Silver had woken him up at 6am. But what he didn't get was why Rizu got to ride horse back.

"Why does little -Girl get to ride horse back?" Indigo asked, glaring at Rizu.

"Because it is my dad's Rapidash and he said I could borrow him." Rizu said, petting the Rapidash's head. "And Flash deserves to be ridden more than dad's rides him."

"Which is how long?" Indigo asked, still annoyed.

"Hm…. Good question. He says he rides Flash from the Plateau through Victory Road. Then to Blackthrone to New Bark. Then back to the Plateau. So probably 12 hours if it's just for fun." Rizu said

Silver continued to walk ahead of the group, trying to ignore the glares Indigo sent Rizu. But the girl seemed to be on edge, always looking around.

'She's hiding something.' he thought

Flash neighed and kicked it up into a gallop, galloping pass Silver. Rizu giggled, laughing at the look on Silver's face as she passed him.

"I guess Flash wants to go explore! I'll see you guys in Violet by nightfall!" she laughed

She gently kicked Flash's sides and the horse took off. Rizu smiled, remembering when her and her parents would ride the two Rapidashs they had.

* * *

_It was a hot summer day and gladly, Lance was happy he had a day off. Taking a break from all the challengers was good once in a while. But what he really missed was riding horse back in the mountains with his girls. So that's why, that morning, he proposed they pack a picnic lunch and go horse back riding. Of course, Rizu was gamed, wanting to see the mountains. So the family left._

_Rizu whimpered slightly as the rode on the side paths of the mountains, holding on tighter to Lance's tee shirt. Lance chuckled slightly, tightening his grip on Flash's reigns with his right hand and pulling Rizu close with his left arm. Crystal laughed from Uma, her own Rapidash._

_The family had decided it was a good day to wear something different for once. Lance wore a white tee shirt and black jeans, some hiking boots on his feet to make riding easier. Crystal wore a blue tank top, her hair in a red bow and a black shorts, her own outfit completed with hiking boots. Rizu wore a blue tee shirt with stars on it and blue shorts, her outfit completed with sneakers._

_Flash and Uma neighed picking up the pace a little. Lance smiled and gently kneed Flash to make him go faster. Crystal copied, since they had arrived in a meadow; and the two horses raced through the meadow. Rizu laughed, holding her arms out and enjoying the new speed, her fears gone._

_"Whoa!" Lance called as he gently pulled on the reigns. "We're here boy."_

_Flash stopped, neighing gently. Lance hopped off and walked to over to Flash, petting his snout._

_"You had fun didn't cha boy?" he asked_

_Flash neighed and gently rubbed his head into Lance's. Crystal hopped of Uma and walked over to Flash, taking Rizu off the horse's back. Rizu giggled and started to run around, her 4 year old hyper-activeness taking over._

_"I'll go tie Flash and Uma up, you keep an eye on Rizu." Lance said, climbing onto the horse._

_Crystal leaned up and kissed him. "Be careful."_

_"Careful is my middle name!" Lance laughed and cracked the reigns, Flash taking off. "PHEW-PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Come on Uma!"_

_He took off, Uma following close behind. Crystal laughed, finding Lance being a little too hyper. She walked over and sat in the grass, watching Rizu run around._

_"Rizu! Wanna help me make lunch?!" Crystal called_

_"Sure!" Rizu called, running over to her mom._

_Lunch was done by the time Lance came back. He leaned on his knees, kissing Crystal's head, and then Rizu's head. The trio sat down to enjoy their lunch. Rizu couldn't help but stare at the Pokémon flying around and the Pokémon running around. Lance chuckled as he watched his daughter stare._

_"I'll help you get a Pokémon when your older, sweetie." Lance said, through a mouth full of sandwich._

_"Lance don't talk with your mouth full. It's not a good thing to teach Ri." Crystal said_

_Rizu giggled when Lance stared at Crystal with a "Are you my mother?" look. Crystal glared, and smacked Lance upside the head with the bottle of water, but actually missed. Lance, who had moved away from her, took off, laughing. Crystal took off after the red, threatening to tie him up, which only cause the certain red head to howl in laughter._

_Rizu sat in the grass, alone. She no longer knew where her parents were, but knew she could find the Rapidashs easily. So she got up and walked away, going to look for the horses._

_Hours passed until Lance and Crystal found Rizu. Lance sighed as he found Rizu, who was asleep with the Rapidashs. Lance sighed, walking over to her._

* * *

Rizu smiled as she began to push Flash faster. Those were happy moments before her mother was killed and she could no longer do this, do to the fact, she didn't have a Rapidash of her own.

Before she could react, something ran into her, knocking her off Flash. As she smashed into the ground, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Lance struggled against the arms that were holding him back. He couldn't get free and he could feel his body aching with every pull.

"Stop struggling!" the man shouted

Lance tried to scream, but found his mouth covered by a cloth. He groaned as he felt his knees begin to shake as the man tried to take his footing away. He yelp as his knees smashed the ground, causing them to ache.

"You should've stopped before this got ugly. Your little wife was my true target, but due to the fact you hold the same blood as her, I have to kill you." the man said, his black hair covering his eyes.

"You wont get away with this, Ashura." Lance hissed

"Oh but I already have. No one suspects I was the one who tried to kill you and Crystal. No one will ever find out, cause you wont be able to tell them." Ashura whispered into Lance's ear, causing his body to shake in fear.

Lance bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore Ashura. He knew he was the only other one besides Ashura and Rizu to have magic….. Wait…. Rizu! Lance couldn't let his daughter be killed by Ashura!

Ashura growled and knocked Lance in the head, knocking the red head out. He threw Lance over his shoulder and walked out. Heading towards the Team Rocket hideout to finish the red head off, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trapped inside?

Rizu woke up and groaned as she tried to get to her feet. Her left arm was in pain, but what startled her was her father laying on the ground unconscious. She rushed over to him, and began trying to find wounds, and swallowed when she saw the scar across his chest, the one that was said to be done by a _Hyper Beam, was wide open._

'No…' she thought

Spiking her ki around her right hand, she ripped the remains of his shirt down the center and placed her hand on the wound. She smiled as the ki began to stitch him back up. Lance's eyes opened to stare at Rizu; bright, clear blue meeting warm, sparkling honey-gold. Rizu smiled, hugging her dad.

"You're okay!" she cried

"Rizu?" Lance said, confused. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"Are you okay?!" Rizu shouted, trying not to freak out.

She noticed Lance had a long gash long the left side of his head. She gently sparked her ki, and gently placed her hand against his head. Lance stared, confused. But he soon closed his eyes as he felt warmth seek through the gash. Within minutes, the gash was closed. Lance opened his eyes, staring at Rizu.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I've been able to do it. I just don't do it too often," Rizu said, looking around. "I need to treat the rest of your wounds, Dad. Or you wont make it."

Lance blinked and gently touched Rizu's head. It was sticky as if she got hit in the head, but there was no wound.

Rizu gently laid her hand on Lance's smiling. "I'm fine. I heal faster than normal. I'm more worried about you."

Lance nod and slid his torn jacket off, winching as his arm muscles were pulled. Rizu moved she was behind him, sitting on her knees. She noticed a bunch of his old scars, from dragon taming, had also been cut open. Placing her hand in the center of his back, Rizu focused on spreading her ki to the wounds.

"These scars were cut back open. It'll take a while to completely heal them." Rizu murmured.

"I know something's bothering you. Just let it out. Or just do it. I don't care Rizu." Lance said.

Rizu shrugged and allowed her tail to move, unwrapping from her waist. She looked back at the wounds, focusing on them. She leaned in and kissed Lance's shoulder. He tensed slightly, not knowing what his daughter was planning.

"I'm sorry. If this because of me. I should've told you I was being hunted. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Rizu whispered

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. A man that knew your mother wants me dead. But he wont get it." he murmured

After a few hours, Lance's wounds had been completely healed. Both felt like they had been hit by a train, but knew they had to think of a way to escape. Rizu smiled, sitting up.

"Okay. We need to find out how to escape this place. I know they don't have fast Pokémon so we could escape on the Rapidashs. But There's only one…" she said

"Not true." Lance said, looking at Rizu. "I have your mother's. You can keep Flash and I'll use Uma."

"No no! I'll use Uma. She deserves to be ridden by a girl! And I don't wanna keep your Rapidash!" Rizu said

"Hmm…" Lance murmured, rolling onto his side. "I don't mind using Uma. She is faster since she's use to lighter weights. And I'm not as heavy as I use to be. So Uma wouldn't be bothered with carrying me."

Rizu blinked, watching as Lance's eyes would focus on something, close then reopen. She knew he was thinking but just wanted him to stop arguing with her. Flash had ran all over town, carrying her, so he weaker. Where Uma was completely rested. She would be able to get Lance out faster.

"Dad please. I want you to escape. If something happens to me, I know I can escape. I cant say the same thing if you use Flash." she said, gently touching his hair.

Lance sighed, closing his eyes. Rizu tensed, thinking he was gonna yell. But he didn't. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"That's all? You're worried I'm not gonna make it out?" Lance said

"Yes. Your wounds have been closed. So I want you out so I know you escape safely." she said

"Fine. But you need to promise me you'll call as soon as you get out." he said

"I will. I just want you safe dad. Really." she said, smiling.

Lance sighed, and closed his eyes again.

"Dad, just please go to sleep. I'll handle everything for a while." Rizu begged

"Fine." Lance murmured

Within a few minutes, Lance was fast asleep. Rizu smiled, glad her dad had listened to her.

* * *

**So out dragon duo is here. In a base. How fun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An old Friend New Dangers (Rizu's POV)

I watched as dad slept. The fact he was sleeping was good. He needed his rest and in order to heal most of his wounds, I had to slip some of my ki into his body. I don't know what will happen right now, but I know he isn't suppose to be here right now.

Since arriving in the base I have learned as few things. They plan on killing me so they can get a hold of my blood. They realized if I could out fly a Crobat, I was a threat to their plans. And the best way to deal with me was death. But what bothered me was what they said they would do to my dad.

They planned on mixing my blood into him. Turning him into a saiyan. And to make things worst,

they were planning on wiping his memory clean so he fought for their side. They figured that if they just turned him into a saiyan, but what they called me was a "super-human-dragon-hybrid", he would fight for good. But they think changing him into a saiyan and wiping his memory, will make him kill all ties he has with the world and destroy all of humanity, and take control of the Pokémon.

I looked at dad; he's still fast asleep. I notice every feature I never noticed about him from when I was little. He's lips, like mom's are a tiny bit pink, not too much, but a normal pink. His eyes are like Vegeta's, a little boyish, like he hasn't hit that moment when he learns life isn't fun and games. But I know he has, its just the dragon blood rushing through our veins. I also notice his hair is brighter near the tips and is always like mine, fly away. But what I always notice is he is built to be runner and not a fighter.

I sigh and get up, my tail swishing around. I need to figure out what I need to do to get dad out of here. I need to figure out a plan to get him safely to the Plateau and to the others.

I looked back at him and unconsciously placed my hand on his head, something I saw my mom do when he was sleeping. I smile and rubbed his head.

'So soft…' I thought

I laid down and continued to watch him. I could sense the Team Rocket members but none were near us. But, someone was moving towards us, and fast! I jumped to my feet and moved to stand in front of dad. Vines wrapped around my body and I began to struggle. I was lifted off the floor and turned my head to stared at my dad. He was still asleep.

"Well well. If it isn't the Saiyan-hybrid." a voice said

I turned my head and stared. Vegeta smiled, a Tanglagrowth next to him.

"You?! How did you find me?!" I shouted

"Easy. You wanted to see your daddy. I found his ki and came here. Actually…" he said

In and instant, another Tanglagrowth had dad hanging off the floor. He struggled, trying to get free.

"Let him go!" I cried

"No. You want to see him. Watch him die!" Vegeta laughed

I watched as the vines tightened. Dad screamed in agony. I stared in horror and began to charge my Ki.

"Do that and.." Vegeta said, disappearing.

In an instant, he had dad pinned on the ground, flat on his stomach, an energy blast to his head. Dad began to struggle trying to get free.

"Don't worry, little wizard. I wont kill you." Vegeta whispered

Dad hissed as Vegeta bit his neck. I watched in horror as he continued to bite down on his neck, drawing blood. Dad began to thrash, trying to get free. Vegeta looked up at me, his eyes a hazy liquid green. I heard myself gasp; he hadn't hunted since I left.

"I think I'll take my time killing this one. His blood is like your's sweet." Vegeta teased

I watched as he bite down harder. Dad thrashed, trying to get free. He screamed as Vegeta grabbed his legs, pinning them down with Ki restraints.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed

Vegeta smirked and stood up, walking towards me. Dad whimpered, his body twitching in agony. Vegeta smirked, cupping my cheek softly.

"Do you want me to spare him, Rizu?" he asked

"Yes. Please." I begged

He smirked and kicked me in the stomach. I felt my consciousness leave as he wanted towards Dad.

"I'll kill him, then you." he whispered

* * *

**Vegeta has arrived and is ready to kill the little girl. But what was stopping him was Lance. Now it's Champ's turn for pain.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Frightening Power (Lance's POV)

I watched as Rizu's eyes closed and she slumped. I knew what the boy had done; knocked her out so he could kill me. I sat up and began to pull on the restraints he had put on my legs, but they shocked me. I yelped, cradling my right hand to my chest.

I looked up as I felt something in front of me. In an instant, my neck was being bitten again. I screamed and tried to pull away. But he gripped my shoulders, holding me still. I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes from agony.

"You're blood is like her blood. Sweet." he whispered

"How do you know what her blood taste like?" I asked, since I was no longer in pain.

I felt him smirk against my neck. He pulled himself up so he could look into my eyes. I remember they had been a dark black. But now, they were a liquid green.

"I claimed her as my own. And I bite her, to prove it." he said, mocking me.

I felt rage burn in my stomach. He hurt my daughter and claimed her against her will I bet. Rizu wasn't one to give into someone else. She cared more about others.

"What do you mean?"' I asked, playing dumb.

"I claimed her as mine. As in she is and will always be mine." he said, showing his fangs.

I felt my stomach clench at his fangs. They were sharper than anything I had seen before. I began to try and move back, but I couldn't. He smirked and leaned forward, licking the blood along my neck. I winched in pain.

"But I wont claim you. I'll just drink your blood and kill you." he said, licking up more of the blood.

"S-sick bastard." I growled

I should've known something was up. Rizu's eyes had been hazy lately. And this one's eyes were doing the same thing. I needed to escape and get Rizu out.

"You wont be able to escape." the boy said, sitting up. "I know your energy signals. I will be able to hunt you down until you both die."

I growled, staring at him. I knew my wounds hadn't healed completely and I knew he could tell too. He smirked and bit down on one of my scars, tearing the skin. I held back a scream, trying not to show pain or fear.

_'Think Lance. You can think if you ignore the pain.'_ I thought

He bit down harder on the ones near my hips. I smirked and pulled my knees up, hitting him between the legs. He growled and the restraints on my legs disappeared. I pulled away and hurried to my feet.

I ran towards Rizu, only to be pulled down to my stomach. I hissed as the open scars hit the ground. The boy smiled and started one of those weird energy things again. I began to shake, fear taking over.

"Say good night, boy." he said

One of those blast hit the boy in the face. He slammed into the wall. I looked up and saw Rizu standing.

"Rizu!" I said, glad she was okay.

She looked at me and I felt my blood run cold. Her eyes were the same hazy liquid green as that boy's.

"Rizu…?" I said

She turned back to the boy. He smirked and walked towards her. I sat up, scooting away from them. Rizu was shorter than the boy, by about half a foot. She smirked and rushed towards me. She grabbed my arm and then there was a flash of colors.

Everything went black as I heard a scream of agony.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rizu's Plan

Rizu smiled as she woke up. They were in a forest, completely safe from anyone who could hurt them. But, to be on the safe side, she would put up a magic barrier.

"_Shiryoku no sh__ī__rudo. Kakushi no tate." _she whispered_ (Shield of Sight. Shield of Hidden.)_

She watched as a thin shield began to form around the small meadow they were in. She sighed, holding up her hands again, a second shield forming. To make sure the shields worked, she walked outside the barrier. She smiled, proud of her work when she couldn't sense anything inside the shields.

_'Now to help dad.'_ she thought

She walked back into the shield and over to Lance. He was still fast asleep and she knew he wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. She sighed and looked at his belt, he had 3 Pokeballs on him; Drigon, Explosive(his Charizard) and Rage(his Gyarados).

She gently pulled the Pokeballs off and held them in her hands. She held up her hand and started an energy blast. She released it, creating a small crater, if you called a crater big enough for a Gyarados to swim in small. She threw up the Dragonite's Pokeball and watched as it appeared in front of her.

"Drigon, how you doing boy?" she said, petting its snout.

Drigon rubbed his head against her own head.

"I need you to use Hydro Pump and fill that crater with water." she said

Drigon nodded and used Hydro Pump, filling the crater. Rizu threw up Rage's Pokeball and smiled as he began to swim in the crater. She petted his head.

"Hey Rage. Get some rest." she said, smiling.

Rage nodded and dove under water. Rizu walked over to Lance and kneeled down, sparking her ki. She gently placed one hand on his neck and the other on his chest. In a matter of seconds, he was healed up.

'His energy is responding to mine faster than I thought.' she thought

Lance opened his eyes and Rizu felt the urge to scream. His eyes were a hazy green, the same eyes she had in Super Saiyan.

"Dad!" she screamed

In a few seconds, she was pinned on her back, Lance glaring at her blindly. He smiled and laughed evilly, raising up one of his hands, ki sparking around it.

'He didn't!' she thought

She hissed and used Instant Transmission to dodge the attack. She watched as Lance looked around rapidly then smiled when he found her.

'Vegeta you sick bastard. You gave him half of your ki. And made sure it would activate when I went to heal him.' she thought

Lance rushed her. She blocked his kick with her own, her bones rattling in her body.

'Make that a lot of your energy.' she thought

She ducked as Lance went for another kick to the head and jumped backwards. She slammed into a tree as Lance kneed her, slamming her up wards, then kicked her in the stomach, slamming her into the trees. Rizu got up, wiping blood from her mouth.

_'Shit.'_ she thought. "Dad! Its me! Rizu!"

Lance twitched slightly, his eyes shifting between green and gold. Rizu smiled and used instant transmission and hugged Lance.

"Daddy! Please come back!" she cried

She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her. She looked up and sighed when she saw his eyes were a honey gold.

"I'm sorry Rizu." he whispered, hugging her close.

"It's fine. You weren't in control." she said, hugging him back.

She blinked and jumped back as energy blast neared her. But what she didn't expect was the blast to rip through Lance's chest. She watched in horror as he fell to the ground. She looked, trying to figure out who had sent it, and her eyes fell upon a black haired man.

"Who are you!?" she screamed, her ki sparking around her body.

"My name is Ashura, child." he said, walking towards Lance.

Using Instant Transmission, Rizu appeared next to Lance, her power spiking. Her eyes changed to a liquid green. The red of her hair turned a light pink as the blonde turned into a golden yellow. Her hair floated in the air as her ki spun around her. Ashura stared, then smiled.

"So this is the legendary Super Saiyan form. Interesting." he said

Rizu's eyes widened as she heard the words. She growled, holding Lance closer.

"I know that form because I too can travel dimensions. I meet a young male who told me about the Saiyan race. I see you are now apart of this race." Ashura said, smiling.

"Get lost!" Rizu screamed, which seemed to sound more like a roar. "Or I'll murder you!"

"Don't worry. My job is done. Lance Wataru Zilant will die in your arms. Just like Crystal Emerald Flourite did in his. I know you no longer have magic cause your Saiyan blood destroys it the longer you are in that form." Ashura said

In a flash of spells, Ashura was gone. Rizu looked down at Lance who was barley breathing in her arms. She sighed, laying him down.

"Ri?" Lance said, or more like whispered.

"I'm going to save you. I will not let you die the same way mom did." she said, sliding her jacket

off.

She sliced open her arm from the elbow to the forearm. She hissed and used ki to hold the amount of blood she needed. Once done, she healed her wound and turned to Lance. He stared blankly at her, his eyes moving between her and the blood.

"What are you going to?" he asked, which sounded more like a whisper. "Why did you take away your blood?"

"I am turning you into a Saiyan, dad. And I know it will cause you a lot of pain. But you will have to bear with it for me. So I can focus on healing you." she said

She used her ki and placed the small ball above his chest. She looked at him, her eyes holding darkness but trust.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"If it means I will be able to live. And keep my oath to your mother, then I'll take any chance you give me." he said, smiling.

She pushed the ki through his body, the wound closing and the blood seeping into his veins.

* * *

**Super Saiyan Rizu two chapters in a row! *fist pumps air***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 :Transformation Pains

Lance growled, his body shaking as the blood moved through his veins. Rizu hissed and grabbed his shoulders, pinning them down as Super Saiyan whirled around them. She growled as the ki scratched her, causing her to be scratched by the intense ki.

_'So this is why I'm a Super Saiyan. Because Vegeta had already achieved it. Which means dad will have it as well.'_ she thought

She growled as Lance roared, his eyes shifting to a bright green. Rizu blinked and screamed as she was sent into a tree, the force snapping the tree, and others behind it. She got to her feet and ran towards Lance as his control began to slip, the demon known as "The Legendary Saiyan" trying to control his body.

"Dad! Dad! You have to fight him!" she screamed

She stared as he started an energy blast, aiming it at her. She skid to a halt, her own Super Saiyan form spiraling around her body.

"No…. Dad…" she whispered

She dodged the energy blast, it skimming her arm. She held her arm, staring at Lance.

"You need to fight it! Fight it dad!" she screamed

* * *

Lance growled, holding his head. He screamed as he began to feel a dark energy surround him.

"Make it stop!" he screamed

"It wont stop. You will be my host." a voice said

Lance looked up and stared at the boy in front of him. The boy had blonde hair, shoulder length and flowing with piercing green eyes. He wore a dark black outfit, white gloves covering his hands.

"Who… who are you?" Lance asked

"Why would I tell you that?" the boy said, then raised his hand. "Seems like my ki is taking over your body nicely."

Lance stared down at the clear water at his knees. He saw that the white of his eyes had turned pitch black. The iris of one was still golden yellow but the other was green. And half his hair was blonde.

"What… what's happening?" Lance whispered

"Your body is coming under my control and soon will change so I will be able to use it for my own power." the boy said

Lance stared but hissed as he felt the dark energy surround him even more.

_Use the magic I gave you so many years ago, Lance._

Lance blinked and looked around.

"Crys?" he said

"Who?" the boy said

_Use the magic that was given to you the same way this blood was given to you._

Lance closed his eyes, lowering his hands.

"Moron! You cant drop your guard around a Saiyan!" the boy shouted and rushed towards Lance.

"Honō no tate."(Shield of Fire…) he whispered

The boy stopped as fire surrounded Lance's form. Lance opened his eyes half way to reveal hazy blue eyes.

"What?! What are you doing?!" the boy shouted

"This is a power given to me by my wife when we were still friends." Lance said, standing up, his eyes shifting back to gold. "It was given through blood to keep me alive."

"No! Saiyan blood is stronger than the blood of a wizard!" the boy shouted

"In Rizu's body, yes. Because she never had to rely on it to keep her alive. She had the blood of her ancestors, the Dragon Gods, to keep her alive. I on the other hand, even though I had the same blood as my daughter, had to rely on the magic to keep my heart beating." Lance shortly explained.

The boy hissed and rushed Lance.

"Kōrinotsurugi." (sword of ice) Lance said

Lance swung a sword, which appeared in his hands, towards the boy, who skid to a halt and jumped back.

"A sword of ice?!" the boy said

The sword disappeared.

"I can do many things. But unlike my daughter or wife, I learned to put my dragon blood into the magic. I am the only one with magic blood to be able to use Offensive Magic, such as swords. But I can also use Defensive Magic, such as shields." Lance said

The boy growled and looked at Lance, who's eyes were shifting back to gold. The boy growled and looked towards the water.

"What are you thinking?" Lance asked

The boy jumped into the water and swam under.

"Shit…." Lance said

The boy jumped out of the water, trying to hit Lance. Lance smirked and kicked the boy in the head, knocking him away. The boy, skid then looked at Lance.

"How can you do that?!" he shouted. "I demand you answer me!"

"I can do this because the Blackthrone Clan, unlike the Unova or Shinnoh Clans, specializes in Martial arts when our Pokemon cant fight. From the time I turned 5, I learned to fight." he said, walking towards the boy. "My daughter never learned because we didn't see the point in teaching her how to fight when me or my wife could easily protect her."

Lance stopped, holding up his arms, magic swirling around him. His eyes, which had become narrow, turned a crystal blue.

"Raitoningu to seirei no ken." (Sword of Lightning and Spirits.) he said

In a flash of lightning, Lance held a sword in his hands. He smiled, his eyes shifting back to golden yellow.

"That is something I learned from an old friend, one who is no longer with us." he said

The boy blinked and ducked as Lance whipped the sword where his head had been. He stared and dodged as the sword came down. Lance looked up at the boy.

"You're fast if you're to dodge to me at this stage." he said

The boy dodged as Lance's blade which had almost pierced his chest. Lance smirked and appeared behind the boy, stabbing him in the back. The boy smiled and looked back at Lance.

"You are a good fighter. Better with Magic than most people. Make sure you protect your daughter with your life." he said

Lance pulled the sword out and stepped back.

"Your name? I made an oath to find the names of my opponents so I could honor their lives. " he asked

"My name is what you wanted to name your daughter if she was a boy." he said

"…Wataru… In honor of my father." Lance said

Wataru smiled and started to disappear. Lance smiled.

"Thank you Wataru." he said, the sword disappearing. "I will honor your death, but keeping your final wish."

Lance opened his eyes, revealing hazy green. The Super Saiyan aura flared around him.

"…."

He sighed, it disappearing.

* * *

Rizu blinked as Lance slipped out of Super Saiyan. She walked over to him, being cautious.

"Is…Is it really you dad?" she asked

"Yes. I over came the Saiyan. And I know have his power at my will." he said, standing up.

"Good." Rizu said smiling.

She looked towards the sky, her eyes becoming soft. She sighed, her head hanging low for a few seconds.

'I should tell him. Tell him the truth so he knows.' she thought

She turned and looked at Lance, her eyes holding a dark secret. Lance swallowed and stared back.

"Rizu? Is something wrong?" he asked, reaching to pat her head.

She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Vegeta gave me this blood. The blood that now flows through your veins, is the blood of the man that tried to kill you and me." she said

* * *

***le gasp* Rizu's big secret is out! She has to tell Lance the truth now, since his life depends on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rizu's Past; The Truth

Lance blinked, his eyes wide.

"Rizu, that cant be." he said

"It is true. The reason I was beat up in the Dragon's Den was because I had got in a fight with Vegeta before leaving." she said, looking up at him. "That's why I was injured when Claire found me in the Den."

"Please tell me you're lying." Lance begged

"I told you I gained Saiyan blood, but I never told you why because of who gave it to me. Vegeta knew I would never control the blood without training and so I gave him my body and soul and began to train under him so I could control Draga, the Saiyan version of me.

"Of course, it was a matter of weakness, just like I learned with Jade, my magic self. In no time, I had gained control over my demon-self. I wanted to come see you after the 1st year, but I still had uncontrollable blood thirst." Rizu said

"Blood thirst?" Lance questioned

"New born Saiyans don't suffer from it as long as they are in the presence of a Teenage or Adult Saiyan. You will be fine as long as you are near me." she said, then looked at the sky. "My blood thirst, was unbelievable. I couldn't be away from Vegeta or I would kill all the humans I was around. And most of the warriors I fought along side were humans.

"After the 1st 18 months, I was able to go live on my own, but I had to be able to sense Vegeta or I would lose it again. Of course, it died down as time went on.

"After 3 years, I decided I had enough control, and told the others I was leaving. I thanked them for all the training and support they had given me in the 3 years after becoming a Saiyan and packed. But Vegeta, he wasn't about to let me leave.

"He cornered me in the woods I had gone to. He began to yell at me and tell me I was nothing but a total user and I didn't deserve to be a Saiyan. Of course, my new blood, cause I am still considered a New Born, got the best of me and I began screaming back.

"After 16 hours, my temper flared and I automatically kicked my energy to Super Saiyan and began to fight Vegeta. Of course, being more use to his blood, he was able to kick my ass." she said, looking down.

Lance stared as he watched tears roll down her cheeks, all emotion written on her face; fear, destruction, sorrow.

"I remember him grabbing me by the front of my shirt and smirking. He had his left hand raised and an energy blast ready. I remember thinking 'This is it. I'm gonna die. I wont get to see Aunt Claire or Dad."

"But then, I heard it. A boy's voice. Along with your's and Aunt Claire's. Each one of your voices said my name. And I knew I couldn't give up. I blasted Vegeta through the stomach and kicked up a portal using my magic. But he saw this, I guess a cool Saiyan thing he could do. And he blasted me in the back and I collapsed into the portal.

"Fighting along side Vegeta for 4 years. Seeing him fight for my life. Having him give me blood when his own attack backfired and almost killed me, I had never felt as much rage as when he attacked me that moment. I knew he wouldn't stop till I was dead and I brought you into all of this. I am so sorry dad. I knew this was wrong. But you are everything to me and I promised Jade and Draga I would protect you."

Lance stared at Rizu. The boy he had saw in the Base was trying to kill Rizu. And he was now one of his kind, one who could easily be controlled by him. Lance looked back at Rizu. He sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"Rizu, how long have you been a Saiyan?" he asked

Rizu blinked. "Um about 3 years."

"In those 3 years, what did you learn?" he asked

"I learned how to control my Saiyan instincts, throw ki blast, fly, fight back, sense energies, and become Super Saiyan 1 through 3." she said

Lance smirked, turning to Rizu.

"If you're worried about me, then teach me everything you know about Saiyans. You said yourself, my blood thirst will kick in if I'm not near you. So teach me to fight and act like a Saiyan." he said, then turned to her, fist clenched. "So when that sick bastard gets back here, I'm gonna kick his ass for what he did to you and how he treated me! We'll show him how Saiyans with hearts should act!"

Rizu blinked. She never heard anyone say they'd kick Vegeta's ass, well beside Goku. But still, no one, who had heard storied of Vegeta's power, or what he had done, would say that.. She looked at Lance, looking for any signs that the blood was just making him a little crazy. But all she could see was a younger Lance, maybe about 15. Which was a side effect of the Saiyan blood.

She smiled. Her eyes turning a bright blue as the sun reflected through the leaves and onto them.

'So this what Mom meant when she said he'd fight to protect what was his. And that he wouldn't back down, no matter what the challenge is.' she thought, smiling.

Lance blinked when he saw Rizu smirking. But he became even more confused when her aura sparked around her, Super Saiyan turning changing her features.

"Okay, Dad. I will teach you everything I know. But later. I need to get my badges." she said

Lance fell over, growling slightly.

"Really?!" he shouted

"Yes." she said, glaring. "I deserve the chance to get my 8 Johto Gym Badges."


End file.
